


Fill

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: It might not be what the other wants, but it fills their cracks and voids up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

Nori grits his teeth hard enough for his jaw to click. The car smells like cigarette smoke and coffee - partly Kili’s scent and partly his brothers. Five minutes ago Kili had him practically folded over as he panted and made near squealing sounds in his ear. Now the dark haired man is sitting curled in the corner opposite of Nori. 

“I’m clean,” Nori says. He digs for the floor where his pants are. He needs cigarettes for this kind of talk. "I still have my papers and shit.” 

Kili shakes his head and winces as he drops his legs from their protective position against his chest. The Kili which had him folded over was demanding and rough and mean, but he’s gone. Replacing him is this pale and meek man. 

“Have I ever mentioned how much I hate your car by the way? Is it okay if I smoke in here?” 

Kili nods and tugs his shirt over his lap. 

Nori is halfway through the cigarette when Kili talks again. 

“Her name is Bessie and don’t insult her. This whole thing could if one of them was a mean."

He inhales hard enough to choke.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had the unrequited relationships heavily implied, but I like the openness more.


End file.
